The Confession
by Augusta Moonlight
Summary: Bella writes an letter and sents it to Edward right before his wedding.  What happens between these two best friends?


The Confession

**AN: Hi everyone, you might know my story Love Between Two Worlds, and I promise I would update ASAP. However this story jumped into my head and I guess this story has been done many times but still I thought it would make a nice story. So here it is…please enjoy. **

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers own all the characters, I own nothing.

Dear Edward,

I can't believe today your wedding day. The man that refuse to settle down with anyone, who once told me that he didn't want a relationship. Yet, here we are! I'm wish I could say I'm happy for you. As your best friend I should be over the roof but I'm sad to report I'm not. I haven't been since you told me you were going to ask her to marry you. Do you know why?…No, it not because I'm jealous or afraid I would lose you as my best friend.

I love you Edward! I can see your dark forest green eyes soften and that wonderful crooked smile of yours come to your handsome face. You will probably roll your eyes and say "I know, I love you to." That not what I mean though, I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time now. I know it a cliché thing to happen between two best friend but it happen. Before you started thinking it was the day we meet, I'll give you a big hell no on that. Do you remember how we meet though? I was seven minding my own business playing in the park's sand box. You were nine at the time and you got the bright idea to dump a bucket of sand in my hair. You stuck out your hand out and said "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

Back then I though you were a weird kid, but knowing you the way I know you now, that was a typical Edward Cullen thing to do. Anyway, I guess I fell in love the day I broke up with Mike.

I just found my so called boyfriend and what I though the love of my life making out with Jessica. I called you that night with tears running down my face and blubbering over the phone. I don't even think you understood a word I said but you hang up and came right over. You stood on my porch wearing black dressing pants and a dark grey dressing shirt. Another person would have patted my back told me I'll get over him and then leave to go on the date with the head cheerleader. Not you! You let me fling my arms around your neck and cry into what I figure was an expensive shirt. (Spoil brat if I ever seen one.) You pull me flush against your warm body and told me I was to beautiful to be crying over some jerk as Mike Newton. Somehow you lead me to the couch and let me sit on your lap until my tears ran out. You might not know that heard what you told me as you kissed my forehead. "I will always bet there for you, I love you."

The next day as I dreaded going to school, I saw you lean against my locker with a victorious smirk on your face and a bandaged hand. I looked at you confused and worry but you motion your head to the side. There I saw Mike holding his nose…and after that day I was in love with my best friend.

I try all our senior year to make you see that I was plum crazy for you. Yet the one person who could read me like a book, did not realize that I was head over heels for him. As high school ended and we went of to college. I try to push my feeling aside, I saw you were enjoying your freshman year. You went to parties and dated every kind of women you could get. You were so wild and crazy that sometimes I didn't think I knew you anymore. That didn't stop your friendship with me though, you would always include me. You would drag we to frat parties even as I complain the entire time. You would place your arms around my waist in front of you date. I took those as signs as a way of you telling me something, but when you would laugh it off and say "Naw, she my best friend."

I knew better than to hope. When I meet Jacob, and I felt butterflies again I thought my feeling for you would go away. They became stronger than ever when I saw you grill Jacob on our first date. You would tag uninvited to our dates (I never understood why) and you were there when Jacob and I had our first huge fight. I dated him for 2 years and you stop dating. You claim no girl was interested in you nor were you in them. I let it slide because I was content at the time. Contentment could only take someone so far, and with Jacob that all I was going to feel. I broke it off with him and you stop acting like a crazy overprotective brother. We graduated and you decided to go to Chicago to study medicine. I had gotten my English degree and had no idea where to go from there. So what did I do? I went with you, and we shared an apartment. As the year came to an end I thought that how we will always be. You and me! No one else will matter but she came along only a year later.

Alice Brandon…I really want to say she an ugly and mean person. Someone like you doesn't belong with someone like her. Alas I can't! She a energetic sweetheart and anyone that doesn't love her as something wrong with them. When I first meet her, I was so jealous that everything she said sounded stupid to me. As you pushed her and I together the jealousy faded away and I couldn't help but see why you were so into her. I pity the day you would dump her for someone else. That day never came, you asked her to marry you instead.

So here we are my love, I about to join your wedding party and wish your future the best. But inside I'm dieing and trying to hold back the tears that dare lace my eyes. I want to be able to stop your wedding, but I simply can't. It not because of you but because of Alice. I don't think I could live with myself if I have to stared into her big dark eyes as I proclaim my love for you. It wouldn't be fair to either of you.

I know I should of said something before…I had enough time to tell you. As your best friend I do wish you the best. I know that I would watch you have a family and grow old with her, but I know somewhere in the background there I will be….because even though I might die loving you. I will always have your friendship, and I can live with that.

Love you forever,

Bella Swan.

She pressed sent on her computer and watched the email zoom to his inbox. He wouldn't have his phone on him. He would not see it until after his honeymoon. She would be long gone by then. She had decided to play along but she had no intention of joining his wedding party. She didn't think she could live through that without feeling her heart breaking every step of the way. She turned her head to look at the picture on her dresser. It was the day they went to the beach to celebrate him finishing his first year of medical school. The sunlight had made his pale skin shine. His eyes were shining with pride and joy. His arm was wrapped around her waist loosely, but still close to his tone body. She had her body turn toward him and her arms folded on his shoulder. Her head tinted and a smile on her face. They were both happy and it bounced off them. It was at that moment that she thought they were always going to be together forever. Then a year later Alice Brandon join the picture. She sighed as she blew a kiss at it and whisper

"Bye my Edward, you stop belonging to me…and in a few short hours you will belong to her."

She pushed herself up and pick up her packed bags and headed for the door. When she open the door, the sight in front of her made her gasp.

"Edward? What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at the church"

"So are you"

"I told Alice that I couldn't go, my mom sick"

He nodded his head but held up his phone. Since it was a touch screen she could see it was open to his email and her name and letter where staring back at her. She closed her eyes and began talking fast.

"Edward, no! I know it bad timing…but don't do this to Alice. She doesn't deserve this"

"I told her I couldn't marry her, that I love her but I wasn't in love with her"

She blinked at him, as he came close to her and breathe out.

"Because I love you Bells, I love you Bella Swan"

Her breathe caught in her throat as she looked at him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. He looked at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears pour out of her eyes as she pulled away.

"I love you too Edward, for so long"

He smiled at her as he lean down and kissed her. The kiss took her breathe away as she felt her world finally come together. The electric current that had always run through her body coursed itself strongly along her skin. She felt prefect in his arms, so when they pulled away from each other. She knew that they will always be together…and no one will get in the way of that.


End file.
